A Different View
by Miyo-chan02
Summary: Hayate always viewed Nagi as a child, but for a reason he isn't aware of, he noticed sudden changes, thus changing his perspectives of his dear mistress. /Hayate x Nagi/ Pls. R
1. Maturity

**"A Different View"**

**by** Miyo-chan02

A Hayate no Gotoku Fanfiction  
(Hayate x Nagi)

**Disclaimer:**  
I don't own Hayate no Gotoku

**Summary:**  
Hayate always viewed Nagi as a child, but for a reason he isn't aware of, he noticed sudden changes, thus changing his perspectives of his dear mistress.

**Chapter I:** Maturity  
_"Hayate... changes occur to people. When you met Miss Nagi, she's 13. It's been three years. She's 16 now. Sudden changes are unavoidable."_

The sun has risen up starting the day and ending their winter break. The blue-haired butler smiled upon seeing his reflection on the mirror. "There. That should fix it." he said fixing his butler uniform. As a Sanzenin butler, it's a great honor to wear one of those suits. He felt so comfortable everytime he wore it. "Time to wake the mistress." he said, still having that smile plastered on his face.

Taking steps, he reached his mistress's room. "Good morning mistress! Time to wake up!" he greeted and proceeded by opening the door to her room. He was greeted by an all-set Nagi.

"M-mistress?" a confused tone escaped from the young man. If he knew her too well, she would still be sleeping on her bed, often changing positions. Or if she wakes up, she'll say one thing. "_I don't want to go to school.._." But now...

His mistress Nagi... she wore that pink uniform that fitted her perfectly. Her usual pigtails were out for her long blonde hair remained down. "Oh, good morning Hayate." she greeted smiling although her eyes looked drowsy.

For an odd reason, Hayate felt his cheeks rise in temperature. It's as if this girl right before him is a total different person. He knew that she is the mistress that he grew to know, yet at the same time, he felt that as if she's not. To make it worse, he felt a fuzzy feeling.

Upon seeing his dazed expression, the young girl made it a must to ask him. "Is something wrong Hayate?"

"N-nothing mistress!" the butler got out of his trance. "I-if you'll excuse me, I'll help Ms. Maria with breakfast."

"Okay then." Once again she smiled at him.

He quickly stepped out of the room and shut the door at his back as a frown slowly occupied his face. "Something's wrong with the mistress." those were what wandered in the young man's mind.

The young girl gazed at the door where her butler had just exited. "Hayate...".

Not a long time ago, she had realized. She realized the feeling exchange between her two loyal servers: Maria and Hayate.

It was the happy atmosphere between the two. It's like they had no problems talking with each other. Everytime she watches them, she can't miss those blushes that escape from each of them.

But with her, nothing seemed different. To Hayate, she's just a kid. She's just that rich girl who helped him. If she didn't help him, would Hayate even stay there? Would he have swore to protect her with all his life?

She knew that Hayate was a great man. But being great doesn't mean that he's returning her feelings for him.

And so she decided. Maybe it is better to keep the master-butler relationship they had. Forgetting was never easy. But maybe, changing some of her usual routines would help her get over.

**~ o O o ~**

"Miss Maria..." the butler called the other server who stayed in the kitchen.

The young maiden spotted a tone of confusion and worry in the young man's voice. "Is something wrong Hayate? You're usually cheerful every morning." she noted while cutting some potatoes.

"Well... the mistress seems different."

"Miss Nagi has always been different." she replied.

"I-I know. But now... I...I can't explain. It's like she's not the mistress that I knew." Hayate admitted with honesty.

Maria completely understood the young man. "Hayate... changes occur to people. When you met Miss Nagi, she's 13. It's been three years. She's 16 now. Sudden changes are unavoidable."

Unlike Maria, Hayate didn't really understand. Yes three years was long enough, but a sudden change? He barely knew Nagi. He did notice that she has been pretty isolated the past week. All she does is stay in her room. It was normal if she drew manga, but what she did was to read novels and other books. She rarely calls for them unless she needs food. She also started doing school work.

Most of her changes are for the better. But there was that wary feeling. "I guess."

**~ o O o ~**

It was Maria's turn. "Miss Nagi, breakfast is ready." she called.

"Okay Maria." Nagi replied casually and opened the door.

Hayate was right. Something was different with the mistress. "Miss Nagi, would you like me to help tie your hair?" she offered seeing it completely down.

"Oh. No thanks. You see, I've seen this manga called G***** A****. The guy asked the girl for how long will she keep her hair on pig tails. Then he said that she looked better with her hair down." And so Nagi continued blabbering about anime and manga.

Hayate was wrong. Nagi was still her old self. "I'm glad you're okay Miss Nagi." Maria smiled at the young Sanzenin.

"Huh?"

**~ o O o ~**

Just like a second, dismissal came and the butler and his mistress were on their way back to the mansion.

"Mistress, are you sure it's alright to walk back?" Hayate broke the silence they had.

"Of course I am. There's just one special place I'd like to visit." she replied with a smile although her eyes looked sad. The blue-haired butler just nodded.

**~ o O o ~**

And so, after some steps, they were able to reach that place. "See? I told you it's a special place. Has it really been three years ever since we met here?" she said reminiscing. She went to one of the vending machines for purchase. "Here. Another treat from me." she said giving Hayate a can.

"B-but..."

"No buts. I told you it's a treat." she smiled.

"Thanks... mistress." he accepted it from her hands.

"So shall we go now Hayate?" Nagi started walking with Hayate still standing there.

"Mistress..." all he could do was to watch her walk away.

* * *

**Author's notes: **U-uhmm... so what do you think? It's my first time to write a Hayate no Gotoku fic. I haven't finished the series nor the manga. But I'm on my way there. ^^

I watch the english dub so, the parts when Hayate call Nagi "oujo-sama" aren't mentioned since I haven't watched an english subbed of this.

Like what I said, it's my first time so I hope I didn't make any of them OOC. Well nagi was meant to be like that for this fic. That's kinda the main plot. It's about her changing, and Hayate changing his perspectives of her. So... that.

Please review or tell me if I should continue this or not! Thanks!

_--Miyo-chan_


	2. A Question

**"A Different View"**

**by** Miyo-chan02

A Hayate no Gotoku Fanfiction  
(Hayate x Nagi)

**Disclaimer:**  
I don't own Hayate no Gotoku

**Summary:**  
Hayate always viewed Nagi as a child, but for a reason he isn't aware of, he noticed sudden changes, thus changing his perspectives of his dear mistress.

**Chapter II:** A Question  
_"What am I to you?" In that moment, Hayate Ayasaki was unable to utter a single word._

The butler turned the lights off, turning his room as dim as the night. He lied on his bed, trying to shut his eyes but found himself, only capable of staring at the ceiling. He placed the back of his palm over his eyes.

Truly, the mistress had changed. Over the years, Nagi got taller, almost reaching his height. Her once small face started to develop too. Her hair length, extended more to its limits. But aside from her appearance, a lot of things also changed including her routines.

_"Of course I am. There's just one special place I'd like to visit." she replied with a smile although her eyes looked sad._

_"See? I told you it's a special place. Has it really been three years ever since we met here?" she said reminiscing._

If the butler isn't mistaken, his mistress's eyes looked rather sad. She kept on smiling the whole day, but her eyes seemed to speak differently.

_"So shall we go now Hayate?" Nagi started walking with Hayate still standing there._

After that statement, he couldn't even move. All he could do was to watch her take steps away from him. Is Nagi slipping away from him without him noticing it? Without him doing anything?

"Are you still the mistress I knew?" with that question, he finally drifted to sleep.

**~ o O o ~**

Morning followed soon, as Hayate went on with his usual doings: to wake the mistress. He started to knock on her door. "Mistress? Are you awake now?" he started but received silence as a reply. "Mistress?" Now, he twisted the door knob only to witness her absence. "That's odd." he said then made his way to the kitchen to confirm Maria.

Reaching the said place, Hayate entered. "Good morning Hayate." the mistress greeted her butler.

"Huh?"

"I'm all set for school now. I wanna ride the bike." she said as she stood from her seat.

"Y-yes mistress. I'll set it now." Hayate went outside to set the bicycle. He remembered. It's been a while ever since, she rode it with him. Has it been a year or so?

"Is it all set?" Nagi asked receiving a nod.

Nagi sat on the back with Hayate, of course being the one to operate. Unlike before, she didn't wrap her arms around him, but she stayed behind sitting straight. "The morning air feels great." she said fixing her hair that's being blown.

Hayate, at the corner of his eye looked at her. She still let her hair down. He couldn't see if her eyes remained sad though. He found it perfect timing. "Mistress..." he called her attention. "I would like to ask a question if you may?"

"Sure. What is it then?"

"Mistress... not being rude... but are you really the Mistress Nagi I grew to know?" this took him a lot of courage to ask that. He cleared his throat, nervously waiting for her reply. Hidden from his eyes, the young girl let out an empty smile.

**~ o O o ~**

As the teacher wrote some notes, Hayate remained dazed by the happening that morning.

_ "Mistress..." he called her attention. "I would like to ask a question if you may?"_

_"Sure. What is it then?"_

_"Mistress... not being rude... but are you really the Mistress Nagi I grew to know?" this took him a lot of courage to ask that. He cleared his throat, nervously waiting for her reply._

_Nagi remained silent as Hayate bit his lip. "S-sorry! I-I mean --- I didn--" his explanation was interrupted by Nagi's small laugh._

_"I guess... that's something for you to tell." after that reply, he felt her lean on his back. "But Mistress..." when he looked at her, she was sleeping on his back._

He sighed. "Something for me to tell?"

**~ o O o ~**

Back in the mansion, time for dinner...

"Hayate, have you seen Miss Nagi? She isn't in the rooms she's usually at. It's almost time for dinner." Maria asked.

"Then I'll go look for her." Hayate said and dashed off.

Hayate walked around the mansion and saw nothing. But looking at the window, he was able to see her. And so he went out to the garden. "Mistress! Miss Maria's looking for you. It's time for dinner." he said making his way to her.

"Really? I didn't even notice." she said making her way in.

"W-wait Mistress!" Hayate called. "A-about my question earlier... you see--" not for the first time, she cut him off. She placed her finger on his lips. "Enough about that question Hayate. After all, I've answered that right?"

"But..."

"Fine. I have a question for you Hayate."

"F-for me?"

"What am I to you... Hayate?" In that moment, Hayate Ayasaki wasn't able to utter a single word.

* * *

**Author's notes: **Phew! I updated ^^ Truthfully, I was happy from all the feed backs I received. From the alerts, faves, and of course to the reviews! Iam truly grateful of all of you for I will continue this story because of those. Hayate and Nagi forever!

As for CommanderApple, your guess is correct. The manga Nagi mentioned on the previous chapter is Gakuen Alice. ^^

Thank you for the reviews: TerranReaper, fujikawaii10346, Raikusen, yukifangurl31295, toya2288, and CommanderApple.

My apologies for any wrong grammar, typos, errors, OOCness and of course, anything that you have disliked on this fanfic.

_--Miyo-chan_


	3. A Promise

**"A Different View"**

**by** Miyo-chan02

A Hayate no Gotoku Fanfiction(Hayate x Nagi)

**Disclaimer:**  
I don't own Hayate no Gotoku

**Summary:**  
Hayate always viewed Nagi as a child, but for a reason he isn't aware of, he noticed sudden changes, thus changing his perspectives of his dear mistress.

**Chapter III:** A Promise  
_Yukariko Sanzen'in, Nagi's mother... she asked him to take care of Nagi. On that same day, Hayate swore... he swore that he'll always make his mistress happy and smiling. But with the way things are, her smiles never meant happiness at all. It's as if she's just wearing a mask with a happy face. Her eyes shows it all._

A smile. That was something he promised to always fill up his master's face. But seeing the blankness of her eyes, a smile wasn't enough to calm him down.

"What am I to you?" a simple question yet, a complicated one. The answer was simple. Nagi Sanzenin... for him, she is his master. And of course, someone important to him... but... why can't he utter such a simple answer? Is Lady Nagi someone else for him? But if that's true... what is _she_ to him?

His confusion was interrupted by a soft laugh coming from the mistress. She was giggling. It's as if something really funny struck her.

The butler could only pop out question marks. "I-is something funny milady?" his voice came out with a tone of confusion.

Nagi stopped giggling. She stood straight and bobbed her head up in order to face him. "Hayate... I'll always be your... master... Right?". Her lips were curving up and her green eyes were looking straight into his blue ones. But the blank look never disappeared.

Speechless. That was what happened to Hayate. In fact, Nagi was right. That was the answer he had in his mind earlier. But what's wrong? Coming straight from Nagi's mouth... he heard it. Yet, what's this weary feeling?

"Anyway, shall we go now? I bet Maria's waiting." She smiled.

**~ o O o ~**

_That child is stubborn and selfish..._

He looked back trying to find where the voice came from.

_...that's why she's a cry baby when she's alone._

The voice sounded like a whisper.

"Is someone there?" Hayate tried to ask.

_But since I cannot take care of her..._

_..._

_Please take care of Nagi._

His eyelids revealed his blue eyes. The darkness of his room welcomed it's opening. "A dream..."

Yes it was a dream. But it was something that happened in the past. Yukariko Sanzen'in, Nagi's mother... she asked him to take care of Nagi. On that same day, Hayate swore... he swore that he'll always make his mistress happy and smiling. But with the way things are, her smiles never meant happiness at all. It's as if she's just wearing a mask with a happy face. Her eyes shows it all.

Besides that problem, Hayate is having a great confusion over Nagi. Up until now, he still hasn't decided on whether Nagi's still someone who saved him and someone his working for. Nagi already closed the conversation saying that she _is_ and _will always_ be his master. But _that_ answer isn't really the answer.

If that is, he would be contented and just continue working as her butler without any more questions and confusions.

But whatever he's feeling right now, he's got one thing in mind. That is to make Nagi happy.

**~ o O o ~**

Again with his usual routine, he started the day by waking up his mistress. He knocked on the wooden door and greeted, "Good morning Milady!" he showed her a smile.

He expected her to be fully-awake and attired just like the recent days. But he was wrong. His master's body was still slumped on her bed. Her eyes were still closed. And she was still on her pajamas.

Hayate can't help but look at her for a while. He knelt down on the carpet and placed his arms on her bed as they supported his chin. Her face looked peaceful. Her long blonde hair was sprawled all over her bed. The butler felt himself blushing. He quickly stood and straightened. "Milady. It's time to wake up." he called slight shaking Nagi.

"Milady." he called once again.

Nagi's eyes opened. "Good morning milady."

Her eyes widened. "Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Hayate what are you doing?!" She quickly stood and pushed him out of her room and locked it.

Hayate, who stayed outside her room felt himself smiling. "For a while back there... Miss Nagi seemed to be back to her true self." This happening made him very contented and happy.

On the other side of the door, Nagi panted with her face all flushed. She felt her heart beat going wild. "Hayate..." His face was so close to hers. With that burst, her cover might have been cracked. Perhaps she's still not ready to let go of him and give up.

* * *

**Author's notes: **Gomen for the late update! I've been pretty busy. Phew! good thing I was able to update. But then I think my writing is starting to get rusty. I think I'm losing it. Oh no. -_____-

Oh yeah, I just finished reading Hayate no Gotoku manga chapters from first to latest so I guess that's a good thing.

Thanks for the reviews! I truly appreciate them and of course they cheer me up.

Raffee, yukifangurl31295, Crystal Chime13, CollinatorGX, Ann Samuel, mysticswordsman21, ReimeiOokami, Aoi-chan and Amaya-maya.

Truly sorry for typos, wrong grammar and other mistakes seen in this chapter or fanfic. Thank you for those who helped me with my typo/wrong spelling of 'ceiling'. XD

Sorry if the chapter's pretty short.


	4. Rivalry

**"A Different View"**

**by** Miyo-chan02

A Hayate no Gotoku Fanfiction(Hayate x Nagi)

**Disclaimer:**  
I don't own Hayate no Gotoku

**Summary:**  
Hayate always viewed Nagi as a child, but for a reason he isn't aware of, he noticed sudden changes, thus changing his perspectives of his dear mistress.

**Chapter IV: **Rivalry  
_"If only I had a boyfriend I'll show'em..." the subconscious statement left her lips out of rage._

_"I can be your boyfriend..." an unfamiliar voice called her attention. "...Miss Nagi Sanzen'in." From the shadows, he revealed himself._

"Stupid Hayate." Nagi Sanzen'in, only heir of the Sanzen'in estate murmured as she munched on some crackers. Her morning just didn't start out perfectly. Aside from failing to set her alarm clock, Hayate caught her. Caught her defenseless. Not that she's thinking he'd do something. It's just... Just thinking about it made her blush. Basically, its something about her character change. "_I feel so embarrassed. This must have been what Amu H******* felt when she accidentally confessed to Tadase!_" the young lady thought to herself.

"S-stupid Hayate." It once again came from her lips. Only this time, she stammered a bit. Like what she decided earlier. She wanted to forget about him. Yet at the same time, she didn't want to. It was something complex and hard to understand even for her genius mind. She also decided to change her routines just for it. But now, her cover is slowly being peeled off.

If Hayate finds out... what would she do? With all her efforts going to waste, what'll happen? If Hayate finds out about her feelings for him... "Kyaah!" she dropped her crackers with her face all steamed up. "Stupid Hayate!" For numerous times, this phrase never failed to leave her lips but right now, she felt like she missed saying this. She just missed being her old self.

**~ o O o ~**

At the Tachibana Video Rental Store...

Wataru Tachibana,16 years old, is still taking care of their store. Like usual, he had his place on the counter with some reading material on his hands. Business has been doing fine. He still can't beat the Sanzen'in's wealth like his dream, but their store is gaining profit. That was enough to place a small smile on his face.

Although today's not the day for those smiles.

He heard the door open. Perhaps a customer... or not. "Tachibana-san!" it was a familiar voice for Wataru. But he didn't like it one single bit.

Kazuki Nishizawa, younger brother of Ayumu Nishizawa, entered the video-rental store to greet Wataru. "Oh yeah, I also brought Saiga-san." the young man in glasses pointed at the young man beside him.

He had a hazel colored hair, with his sharp but friendly eyes sharing the same color. He was as tall as Kazuki and his body built falls to normal. "Hey Wata!" he had this jolly but deep voice.

Wataru glared at him. "I told you not to call me that Takeshi!" the other party just smiled at him cheekily. "Anyway Kazuki, let me guess, you came here because of your love problems again." Wataru said as he once again focused on his reading material.

Kazuki blushed and bursted. "H-hey! I-it's not that!"

"Oh... you mean you have given up on _your_ Nagi Sanzenin?" Wataru asked teasingly the enraged Kazuki.

"Nagi Sanzenin?" Takeshi asked interrupting them.

"Nothing. She's just that bratty girl who's the only heir to the Sanzenin estate." Wataru explained with a low voice.

"Hey don't talk about her like that!" Kazuki said defensively.

Kazuki and Wataru continued bickering, not even realizing the absence of Takeshi Saiga.

**~ o O o ~**

The phone rang. "Yes young master?"

"I need a favor. Do a research on Nagi Sanzen'in. Also. Find her exact location." a deep voice said on the other line.

"Yes right away Saiga-sama!"

"Nagi eh?" Takeshi Saiga, eldest son of the Saiga household, had a satisfying smile on his lips.

**~ o O o ~**

The blonde young woman still failed to remove her anger. "Geez..." she has never felt so helpless and angered like this in her whole life. "If only I had a boyfriend, I'll show'em!" the subconscious statement left her lips out of rage.

"I can be your boyfriend..." an unfamiliar voice called her attention. "...Miss Nagi Sanzen'in." From the shadows, he revealed himself. He had a pair of hazel eyes and hair with the same color.

Nagi chose to ignore him. "Is it your hobby to bother people?" she said irritated.

The guy smiled at himself. "Nah. My hobby is to get to know cute girls." That caught Nagi off guard. "Oh yeah these crackers taste good!"

"Hey that's mine!" Nagi tried to hit him but the mysterious guy dodged it with ease. "Know what Nagi?"

The young Sanzen'in couldn't take this guy's guts. "Who gave you permission to call me Nagi huh?"

Once again the young man smiled. "I did." he said with full confidence.

"Whatever. Do what you want." Nagi decided to leave him. Talking wouldn't do anything. Besides, she wasn't on the mood to play games with some stranger.

"Oh yeah Nagi, ever tried riding a roller coaster?" She hates to admit it. This guy may seem to be her least favorite person but the roller coaster was a different topic.

**~ o O o ~**

"Yay!" Nagi never felt so enjoyed before. Who knew that this ride she often sees in mangas truly existed?! Or so that's what she thought.

After the ride, he brought her back to the academy and all of Nagi's rage drifted with the ride. A large smile was now engaged on her face. "That was fun!" Her neon eyes were sparkling in joy.

"Well..." the young man knelt before the Sanzen'in. "H-hey what are you doing!? People are looking!" she said with embarrassment slowly painting all over her face.

The lad grabbed her hand. "Nagi Sanzenin. The only heir to the Sanzenin estate. 16 years old, who loves anime and manga, and a mangaka herself. Has great fear of darkness. Lives together with maid named Maria and butler Hayate Ayasaki. Mother, Yukariko Sanzen'in and grandfather, Mikado Sanzenin or 'old bag' as she calls him." he subtly stated.

Nagi felt a mix of emotions. Aside from the mystery this guy's emitting, how could he know so much about her? "Who... who are you really?" she asked with great determination to know the answer.

He placed his lips at the back of her palm. "You'll know sooner or later." And then he left the young lady dumbfounded.

**~ o O o ~**

_"You'll know sooner or later." _his words left a trail or mystery in it. And it never left Nagi's mind. But whoever that guy is, he's someone with power.

"Nagi!" Nagi's eyes shot wide open. "What's wrong with you? I've been calling you for many times." Maria asked with a worried tone. Nagi has been spacing out for so long.

"A-ah... i-it's nothing Maria... nothing..." her voice was trailing as well.

Maria tried to smile despite how worried she is. "Are y--" she was interrupted by Hayate's arrival. "Oujo-sama, your grandfather is looking for you."

Nagi sighed. "Not the old bag..." she whined. Wearing an irritant face, she marched to the living room to go and see her 'old bag'.

**~ o O o ~**

"Hey midget." Mikado called her granddaughter.

"What?"

"Let me introduce you someone you might know." he said looking deep into her eyes.

"This better be not some stupid stuff..."

The old man smirked and chuckled. "Heh. As bratty as always. Oh well here he is." Mikado opened the door and revealed a young man with a familiar face. He quickly knelt before Nagi and placed her hand on his. "Takeshi Saiga. Nice to see you again Nagi." he smiled at her making her blush.

He looked at the young man that stood near his mistress and gave him a mischievous look.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Finally updated! wooh! What do you think of my OC Takeshi Saiga? Oh well, maybe you don't like it but this is how my story goes. xD oh yeah if you can't imagine him, he looks a bit like Kukai Sohma from Shugo Chara.

Oh yeah I give my sincere thanks for the people who reviewed last chapter:

Voltorn, XsecretX, Wolfnagi, aNimeLover-chan05, person named joaquin, LinaKiryu13 and emichii :D

Sincere apologies for any typos, OOCness, wrong usage of grammar and any other elements of the story I failed. *bows*

--_Miyo-chan_


End file.
